


Ouran High School BL Club

by FooltimeFujoshi



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, High School, Host Clubs, Love Triangles, M/M, Pining, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24205003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FooltimeFujoshi/pseuds/FooltimeFujoshi
Summary: After the Ouran Fair, Kyoya is struggling to come up with ideas for how to bring in more money for the club. However, he gains some inspiration, and perhaps an opportunity to get closer to his crush.
Relationships: Fujioka Haruhi/Suoh Tamaki, Ootori Kyouya/Suoh Tamaki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	Ouran High School BL Club

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after the anime and diverges from the manga.
> 
> I am not able to guarantee regular updates or a complete story.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

"You boys are the homosexual supporting cast."

Those words still pissed Kyoya off. _Supporting cast my ass_ , he thought. _I carry this club!_ When he was exacting his "revenge", it had been for the "supporting cast" remark more than the "homosexual" part - that didn't bother him at all. Rather, the insinuation that Tamaki was one hundred percent straight. And destined to be with Haruhi. They were the main characters in this love story. Which Kyoya already knew; this wasn't shounen-ai, after all. Yet, that glimmer of hope he kept sealed away had been totally and unequivocally snuffed out that day. Yes, he knew better than to take most of what Tamaki said seriously, but he knew under the ridiculousness of that comment, there was truth. A painful truth that screamed, "You and Tamaki will never be together."

That still didn't keep his heart from leaping when Tamaki would call him by those maternal pet names, though. He realized he sounded much too sensual when he called him "Daddy" back, but he just couldn't help but give into the role-playing, and Tamaki was too dense to notice anyway. He peeked over his notebook at that beautiful, infuriating man. Blonde hair glowing like a halo, violet eyes gazing adoringly at a guest, perfect smile sparkling. Tamaki laughed, and it made Kyoya's ears burn as he savored the angelic sound. _Damn it all, Tamaki, if you're not dragging me all over Japan or blowing the club's budget, you're driving me insane in other ways_...

"Kyoya-senpai?"

He gave no indication that he was startled; he didn't even flinch or look away from Tamaki.

"Yes, what is it, Haruhi?"

"... Have you told him yet?" This caused Kyoya to clear his throat and adjust his glasses so the glare blocked his eyes.

"Have you?" He retorted as he looked at her from the corner of his eyes.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about!" She said as a slight blush graced her cheeks and she turned her head away. Kyoya smirked.

"Well then, I suppose I don't know what you're talking about, either."

Haruhi certainly was a charming girl. Intelligent, perceptive, with a down-to-earth aura that the usual Ouran Academy students simply did not possess. If he was into women, Kyoya may have been just as infatuated with her as Tamaki was. He thought back to the beach, her petite figure sprawled underneath him on his bed, her blank expression telegraphing just how unfazed she was by his actions.

"You wouldn't gain anything from it," she had said. At first, he thought she meant because sleeping with her would provide no monetary value to cover the cost of the bouquets, or maybe she saw him as so business-oriented that he had no romantic desires at all. But actually, it was because she figured out his orientation. _No, I suppose a gay man wouldn't have much to gain from that_.

Perhaps she was just a little too perceptive, Kyoya thought. Especially with the knowing and almost sympathetic looks she had been giving him lately. Like Kaoru, Kyoya understood their little family dynamic was on the verge of toppling. He wanted to savor every moment up until then, but Haruhi had really stirred things up at the Host Club, though mostly for the better, Kyoya admitted.

"So, was that all you came over to say, Haruhi?" He asked after a few moments.

"Oh! Um, no, actually, there's a sale at the supermarket today, and I just finished with my last customer, so I'm going to head over there now to pick up some supplies. Is there anything in particular we need?"

"Hm, well we could always use more sweets, the way Honey goes through them... Perhaps some more of that 'Commoner's Coffee'. That has been a real hit with our guests lately. And Tamaki-" he realized he shouldn't have started that sentence, but too late now, "Tamaki loves it," he finished lamely.

"Got it. I'll be back soon."

"All right, then see you in a bit."

"Yeah, see ya," she replied awkwardly, stealing a quick glance at Tamaki before leaving. _Why are you encouraging the competition?_ Kyoya wondered. _Actually, I don't even have a chance; she knows that. Maybe she just wants me to embarrass myself. No, that's not like her. Then why...?_ It almost made things worse that he couldn't bring himself to dislike Haruhi, not even a little. With her brains and Tamaki's beauty, not to mention both of their unique charisma, their children would be unstoppable. Why was he thinking about them reproducing? _Because I love to torture myself, apparently._

"Mommy Dear?" Kyoya's stomach erupted with butterflies. He realized he was still staring towards Tamaki's general direction, so he quickly locked eyes with Tamaki who was wearing his adorably quizzical expression, fingers curled over the back of the sofa.

"Yes, Daddy?" _Seriously, how is that NOT supposed to sound sexual?!_

"Where did Haruhi go?" Tamaki asked forlornly. _Of course. Haruhi_.

"Just to the store; he'll be back soon," Kyoya said comfortingly, easily maintaining the habit of keeping Haruhi's true gender a secret.

"He didn't tell me..." Tamaki moped.

"Haruhi probably didn't want to disturb you while you were with guests, speaking of which..." Kyoya nodded to the young lady who was looking at Tamaki and frowning slightly.

Tamaki's eyes widened in surprise, as though he just realized the woman he had been with for the last half-hour was still there. He swiftly turned toward her and took her hand in his. Though Kyoya could only see his profile now, he could see Tamaki's eye glistening with (likely fake) tears. "Please forgive me, princess! A good king must keep account of his loyal subjects, but, of course, I mustn't let that distract me from the ravishing maiden right in front of me. I would slay one hundred dragons to prove my love to you, for you are the fairest in all the kingdom, nay, in every kingdom past, present, and future!"

All seemed to be forgiven, if the hearts practically bubbling off the girl were any indication. "Oh, Tamaki..." she said dreamily and blushed. Tamaki started another speech, and at this point, Kyoya turned his attention back to his notes and tuned Tamaki out. Kyoya sighed. _That Ouran Fair event put us nearly in the red... With all the drama that happened, I guess it's good that's the biggest concern now... I was able to buy my father's business out from under him, so this should be no problem._ Kyoya started crunching numbers and writing down ideas for how to bring in more money.

"They totally called each other 'Mommy' and 'Daddy' just now, didn't they? You heard that, right?" Kyoya was distracted yet again when he heard one of the other guests speak to a small group gathered around the snack table.

"Yeah, there's no way that's just platonic," a second girl chimed in.

"Do you think they're, you know...!" A third whispered excitedly.

Kyoya sighed, half wistful, half annoyed.

“No, it’s probably just an act. Like this whole stupid club,” another said flatly. Kyoya tightened the grip on his pen.

“Oh, shush, don’ be sush a wet bwanket. We’re here to haf fun!” the second exclaimed around a mouthful of pastry.

A huff.

“Well, even if it is pretend, I am here for it!” The first giggled.

“Oh yeah, have you heard about that Boy’s Love café that just opened up?”

“Yes! My parents would never let me go, though…”

“Same… but could you imagine if the boys did something like that here? Y'know, besides just the twins.”

“I woul pay tuh shee that!”

Kyoya’s eyebrow quirked slightly.

“You’re all ridiculous. Why’d I come here again?”

“Because you love us! Admit it!” The three trapped the reluctant fourth in a group hug, and they devolved into enthusiastic whispers and laughter. Kyoya strained his ears and could just barely make out the Host Club members’ names and suggestions of who should be “paired” with whom. It sounded as if each girl had a different opinion, and they began bickering jovially.

A smirk pulled at the corners of Kyoya’s mouth, and his hand began moving once more. At the bottom of the page, he wrote two simple letters and circled them several times.

 **BL**.

Kyoya studied what he just wrote and touched the top of the pen to his chin.

_Hm… An interesting thought, in its own way._


End file.
